


The Complication

by DarthFucamus



Series: First Order Tech [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Original Female Character - Freeform, Smutember 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/pseuds/DarthFucamus
Summary: For day 13 of the Tumblr Smutember prompt: Dry HumpingOps tech Tamira has been managing her attraction to her Commander as well as she can, but when the man himself interferes, her resolve crumbles.





	The Complication

 

Two weeks passed and Tamira came close to forgetting her brief interaction with Kylo Ren on the elevator.

Over that time period, he came to the bridge less, and the few times that he did, she didn’t notice his presence as much. By that measure, it seemed that she was starting to get better. Her ongoing fling with that civ bartender was probably helping. While her crush on the Commander didn’t disappear overnight, the total distraction his presence posed had greatly lessened.

A good thing, too, as she had plenty to do.

Their mission to Devaron, waylaid by the need for the Finalizer to avoid Republic checkpoints, was finally back on track. The entire ship was abuzz with speculation.

Some of the cadets training on board suggested that it was a training mission. Others said it was a search and rescue for Imperial holdouts that might be able to join the First Order and provide valuable resources. The techs, herself included, thought it could be something else. Something top secret related to the Supreme Leader and the Knights of Ren. With access to the flight plans and mission lists, and in many cases being involved with the process of organizing that data, Tamira was more likely to believe her fellow technicians than the rumors abounding elsewhere.

She didn’t really care. In the last two weeks, her efficiency rating had gone up, and she’d already been nominated for potential advancement from junior tech to regular tech.

Things were going well, and she was content to remain focused on what was immediately in front of her. ‘Don’t question anything, do as you’re told, and do it to the best of your ability,’ was the simple mantra that had gotten her this far.

All that came to a halt when she was late to work one morning. She’d had a late night trying to finish analyzing a solar array proposal sent for review from engineering, something she’d been putting off for a couple days. It was the first time she’d been late in two weeks. It was also the first time in two weeks that she’d felt Kylo Ren’s muted Force presence so near.

She almost didn’t take that turbolift. But by the time she realized who was inside, it was too late to save face. The doors opened, and there he was, a cloaked pillar of a man. It was almost comical, how out of place he seemed, standing there inside the lift like anyone else on his way to work. She made the choice to get on.

The Commander was standing behind her as they both faced the door.

She was painfully aware of his proximity. She couldn't see him but she could picture him at her back, a solid black wall that seemed to absorb all light and sound. And as the lift rose, she began to feel his aura grow.

It was subtle at first, a faint sensation of pins and needles at her back, but it grew into warmth like a directed thermal ray. It made contact under the skin between her shoulder blades. It was his eyes, or his attention, she wasn't sure.

Her uniform was starting to feel itchy and hot, but she forced herself not to fidget. Until it got worse.

The air inside the lift became heavy and dense until it felt like a physical thing, and the awareness of his presence spread and stretched around her. Without touching her, she felt him begin to surround her. Her heart pounded in her ears until that was all she could hear.

Despite his order two weeks ago, Tamira was not equipped with the focus to control her own thoughts. Everything she'd suppressed about Kylo Ren, every secret musing and fantasy and embarrassing fixation seemed to march itself to the forefront of her mind.

She couldn't help it. She was sweating under her uniform, now, and tugged at her collar to loosen it so she could breathe easier. She felt his gaze fix there, right where her fingertips touched her bare neck, and like a freighter careening into port, the realization hit her. The only reason her awareness of him had lessened over the last couple of weeks wasn't because she'd overcome the distraction he posed, but because he'd been deliberately holding back. And now, he was releasing that control.

The lift opened on the lower bridge and she stepped out, without speaking a word or even looking at the man himself.

Mercifully, he didn’t exit onto the upper bridge, and the lift carried him elsewhere instead. The farther away he got physically, the less she sensed him until… there was nothing.

Tamira was already late, and with her perspiration only worsening under the glare of her supervisor, she set to work.

The only reason this hadn’t yet gotten her downgraded or censured was the extra work she’d been pulling in her off hours, and the senior tech knew it. But that allowance could only stretch so far.

Tamira worked twice as hard, finishing the day’s tasks early, and toward the end of her shift, she got a head start on the next day’s assignments. It was a wise thing, too.

The next morning, due to circumstances outside of her control (in the form of a certain bartender who’d kept her up talking about where their ‘relationship’ was going),Tamira was again late leaving her quarters.

Her dread, that she might encounter Commander Kylo Ren, came to fruition. Irrespective of walls, his Force aura hit her like a wave as the turbolift arrived on her floor. After the wave came an undertow that might have sent her to her knees had she not been steeling herself against it. The doors opened, and his impassive black mask looked on as she entered and stood in front of him.

She had the presence of mind to ask herself why he was already on the turbolift, when the first time he’d entered from a higher level. She wondered, too, why he no longer restrained his potent presence around her as he had for the previous two weeks.

“ **We will be arriving in Devaron orbit in forty-eight hours, yes?** ” the rattly smooth voice spoke behind her, startling her out her thoughts.

“Yes, Commander,” she answered promptly without turning to look at him, though she didn’t know why he’d asked. She helped map routes and direct systems power as necessary, but she wasn’t a navcon tech.

“ **And… all systems are optimal?** ”

Tamira paused, because as he was speaking, she felt the very real effect of his eyes moving down her back and stopping on her ass.

Did he know that she could feel exactly where he was looking? As if answering her unspoken question, the sensation immediately dissipated, but now all she could think about was the fact that the Commander had been inspecting her rear.

“Yes, sir,” she answered, clearing her throat. Her face burned, and she was short of breath. The turbolift stopped and a Lieutenant stepped on, greeting Kylo Ren with a salute, and sparing her likely wan appearance with only momentary curiosity before turning away. He was, by all accounts, entirely oblivious to the invisible tension hanging in the air as he scanned a datapad.

The lift carried the three of them up two more floors in oppressive silence, and the Lieutenant stepped off. Tamira stared straight ahead at the smooth durasteel door panels as if her life depended on it.

“ **You have been attempting to control your thoughts, as I ordered?** ” he asked. There was a husky quality to his voice that made her nearly choke on her own breath.

“...yes, sir,” she answered just above a whisper. She heard the soft creak of leather. His hands, tightening into fists. And as though that sound triggered something, or preceded it, Kylo Ren’s aura expanded, intensified, until she was enveloped in it.

“ **Don’t,** ” came the answer through that dense, invisible fog, a soft command.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, she felt herself sway.

The doors opened onto the lower bridge, and the spell was broken.

“Junior tech Daws, you are late,  _ again, _ ” Senior tech officer Mason barked before she even had a chance to recover from the surreal encounter and leave the lift. “A formal reprimand will be posted to your personnel file and-”

“ **There will be no reprimand,** ” Kylo Ren interrupted calmly, and everyone within earshot fell silent and stared. The color bled from Mason’s cheeks while Tamira’s were on fire, and she was paralyzed. “ **Now, nor ever. Junior Tech Daws is late because I required her assistance.** ”

“Yes, Commander,” Mason said snapping to attention and sounding like he was going to faint.

“ **Daws,** ” Kylo Ren said in dismissal. She turned to look at him, bewildered, nodded, and then immediately hurried to her workstation.

Her shift mates tried very hard not to look at her as she resumed her tasks, and she tried very hard not to notice that they were all trying not to look at her. On the level above, Kylo Ren’s aura was unmitigated as he moved about. He knew how she was affected by it, that much was clear, and the fact that he wasn’t make any attempt to guard his presence was unmistakably deliberate.

Tamira made some minor thoughtless error during her shift, unable to  _ stop _ thinking about him as her mind reeled to comprehend what was happening, and what he’d said. But Senior Tech Mason said not a word, nor did he interact with her more than he needed to. He seemed terrified of her, actually.

She’d never been involved with a superior in this way, and had taken pains to adhere to the rules regarding this. But could this even be considered ‘involved’? Their interactions had been, to this point, entirely non-physical. And surely he had better prospects than her. Surely anyone would give their dominant arm for the chance to become involved with him, right?

She attended the second bi-monthly meeting with the other Nominals after her shift, but she remained silent throughout. When asked if she’d been keeping up with her mandatory Force-focus exercises (which was little more than a tedious daily meditation), she lied and said she was.

After that, she skipped the bar and hurried back to her quarters.

But without the aid of alcohol, and now knowing for certain that Kylo Ren knew her thoughts, she couldn’t muster the will to take care of her growing problem.

She tried to lose herself to working at her console for the rest of the evening, but her focus was frayed. Once or twice, she thought she might be sensing him, but it was faint.

The next morning, she made sure to get to work on time, and as she had suspected, she did not see him.

Kylo Ren did not come to the bridge that day, nor the day after.

On the third morning, hours before their proposed arrival to Devaron’s orbit, Tamira was deliberately late.

Kylo Ren was in the lift, almost as though he were waiting for her.

Though the man was as stoic as ever, there was a sharpness to his aura that she couldn’t ignore. It felt, somehow, very like the way she’d been feeling inside; urgently frustrated, and hungry.

“ **Daws,** ” he greeted tersely.

“Commander,” she answered.

The turbolift ascended two floors before she felt his very physical proximity when he moved closer behind her. From the corner of her left eye, she saw him reach around and over her to the controls. He halted the lift and input a lockdown command so that no one else would be able to summon it. His hand stayed there, rested on the wall by the panel, and she strained to look at the black shape of his arm, mere inches from her left ear, without moving her head.

Her thoughts raced, and as he’d ordered, she didn’t stop them. She thought about her fantasy, the way the imagined Kylo Ren had climbed over her, overwhelmed her, and fucked her with detachment.

“ **You’re trembling,** ” he said, his voice so near. She swallowed audibly and closed her eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

“ **Are you frightened?** ”

“No, sir,” she lied. It was a different sort of fear, though, one she couldn’t put to words.

“ **You’re lying.** ”

She almost flinched when his other hand came to rest on her right shoulder. It was heavy, and broad. It began to move, sliding down her upper arm, fingers wrapping around and squeezing through the sleeve of her uniform.

Tamira could almost not breathe. She felt where his gaze was moving, preceding the touch of his hand.

To the inside of her upper arm, then to her waist, fingers tightening there, then down to her ass. The fingers cupped it, his grip firm on the soft flesh through the material of her uniform slacks.

She couldn’t believe it was happening as it was happening.

A hot tremor started in the base of her spine and between her thighs, and as if knowing, the gloved hand moved down the cleft of her ass underneath.

Her legs shifted subtly apart, and now if her eyes could burn holes in the turbolift’s doors through sheer focus, they would have melted it.

Kylo Ren was breathing louder, the sound distorted by his mask much as his voice was, as his large hand rubbed her through the crotch of her trousers.

His chest pushed forward so that it touched her back

Tamira’s mouth was dry as his hand stroked her. She closed her eyes, not that it lessened how strong his aura was around her, and she pushed her hips back against his hand, craving more contact, and harder.

But then he removed his hand from between Tamira’s legs and slid it around to her hip.

She made a small noise of frustration before her hand flew to her mouth in mortification for the shamelessness of it.

She felt the length of his body against her back. His body heat was sweltering.

Instead of his hand, it was his groin against her buttocks. With his height, the hardness of his erection reached her tailbone.

He gently pushed forward, sandwiching her between the cold metal of the doors and him. She breathed hard, and loudly now, unable to stop herself.

“Commander,” she gasped, licking her lips almost compulsively.

“ **Yes?** ” he breathed, gripping her hip in one hand and holding her tightly against his groin. She didn’t know what she was going to say, but it didn’t really matter because at that moment, her ass started moving of its own volition.

The black leather hand braced against the wall by the turbolift panel tightened into a fist as Tamira rubbed her buttocks against his crotch, arching her spine to reach the hardness of his arousal. She could feel her own slickness forming between her legs, making her folds slide against one another. Tender flesh was abraded somewhat by the standard issue First Order women’s briefs.

The hand on her hip tightened almost painfully.

Kylo Ren bucked his hips forward hard, pinning her fast against the door.

The hand braced against the wall moved to her hair, grasping fingers mussing her tight regulation up-do, desperate and tentative at once. The palm then slid down to her cheek, holding her face. He began to grind his hips against her ass.

Tamira opened her mouth, straining to touch one of his gloved fingers with her tongue as he kneaded his erection against her through the material of their uniforms. The weight and strength of him was enough to squeeze the breath from her, but she didn’t care, she wanted to suffocate beneath him.

She let him use her body for his own gratification, her eyes pinched in ecstasy both physical and psychological as the minor friction of her own pants against her slit was enough to drive her mad.

His body covered hers. His Force aura surrounded her, seemed to sink beneath her uniform and her skin, and the sensations of his physical presence and his Force presence bled into one another until she couldn’t tell them apart.

“Commander,” she moaned.

“ **_Yes?_ ** ” he hissed, his vocoder-warped voice thicker than usual.

“My shift.”

His hips mashed against her ass again, and she grunted, writhing, wanting him on top of her and these damned clothes gone.

“ **You will accompany me to my shuttle,** ” he said, the hand on her face snaking down to her neck. Elation expanded in her chest, excitement, fear, and above all, unadulterated desire.

“Yes, sir,” she groaned. He nearly punched the turbolift’s panel. When it resumed its path, this time taking them back down to lower decks, he stepped back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
